


Bats love Speedsters

by Melodia_21



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Damian is adorable, Dick Grayson Can't Cook, Everyone Loves Wally West, Jason thinks Wally is cool, Jealous Dick Grayson, Multi, Wally West is an amazing chef, Wally West-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodia_21/pseuds/Melodia_21
Summary: One Manor, No adults, 4 bat kids. In other words, Dick needs help baby sitting his crazy siblings and calls the one person he knows he can always rely on - Wally West. Things don't really go the way Dick was expecting when his siblings start liking Wally waaayyy more than They’re supposed to, and now he has to deal with them crushing on his best friend and all of them fighting for Wally's attention.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Wally West, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Jason Todd/Wally West, Tim Drake/Wally West, Wally West/Bat siblings
Comments: 27
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AstridEstelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridEstelle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [May The Best Bat Win](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342165) by [AstridEstelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridEstelle/pseuds/AstridEstelle). 



> Hey Guys,  
> This is based off AstridEstelle's fic 'May the best bat win'. I loved it so much so i thought i'd write an additional version (is that what this is called? i dunno)  
> Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> AstridEstelle, if you are seeing this, I just want you to know that I love your birdflash fics and i really hope you write more in the future :)

Wally clung to the last tinge of sleep as he desperately struggled to ignore the never-ending ringing assaulting his ears. After 20 minutes of suffering from his own ringtone torturing him, he eventually kicked off the duvet and marched over to the offending device. Whoever the hell was calling him non-stop for the last 23 minutes better have a damn good reason why he shouldn’t ~~super sonic~~ punch them into oblivion for waking him up. The Wallman’s hotness didn’t just _happen_.

“What is it?!” he snapped, not bothering to check the ID of the caller first.

“Wally?”

Any lingering trace of sleep vanished at the sound of his best friend’s fretted voice.

“Dick? What’s wrong? Areyouokay?”

“Wally I really need you. _Please_ can you come over?”

vivid images of multiple scenarios including his best friend flashed in Wally’s mind and broke any resolution to blow him off. If Dick needed him, there’s no discussion.

“Where are you?” he demanded.

“The Manor. Please hurry”

That’s all he needed to know. Without a second thought, Wally threw on a hoodie, shoved his phone into the pocket, zipped out of the house and headed straight for the Central City Zeta tube. With the last bit of self-awareness he had left, Wally checked his surroundings to make sure there were no civilians around. Unsurprisingly, there wasn’t another soul in sight. Central City citizens were smart enough to know that lurking around in secluded alley ways at night isn’t smart.

Wally immediately hoped into the phone booth and set the destination to Gotham City, and with the code Dick had given him years ago, he pinpointed the location to send him to the Batcave.

_Kid Flash B03_

The speedster stepped out of the tube and was immediately greeted by Dick throwing himself on him in a hug. Wally gently pushed him off and scanned him for injuries.

“Dude. What’s the problem? Are you hurt? Are Bruce and Barry okay?”

Dick shook his head as he struggled to catch his breath.

“Bruce and Barry are still off world. I needed you for something else”

Before Wally could ask what, Dick took his hand and bolted up the stairs. When they reached the manor, Wally was completely unprepared for the rubber football that smacked him in the face.

“HEY! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT!”

Dick was about to run after the little ravenette before terrifying green eyes pinned him where he was.

“Don’t. tell me. you called me at 11:30 at night. To help you babysit. Your little siblings.”

“…uhh, to be fair it’s 12:30 at night here”

_Smack!_

“Hey! What did you hit me for?”

“Dick you dumbass! I was having the dream of my life and you called me to cross the country in the middle of the night to help you _babysit_? Are you serious?!”

“Well you came, didn’t you?” Dick replied

“Yeah! Because I thought you were in trouble!”

“I am in trouble!”

“Dude. There is a fat line between having to deal with older brother responsibilities and being attacked by two face or something!”

“Taking on two face would be like a walk in the park compared to these monstrosities! Without Bruce or Alfred here, they’ve all decided to play the ‘who can drive Dick to madness first’ game!”

Wally shook his head and turned towards the grandfather clock.

“The Wall-man is gone man”

As he was about to go back down, he felt thin fingers wrap around his wrist, causing him to look back. Big mistake.

Dick stared at him with his big blue eyes as he knitted his brows together in sadness.

_Damn his stupid weakness._

_Damn Dick for knowing his stupid weakness._

He felt his own fury flashing eyes soften at the sight. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. If he went back home, he would have to explain to his parents why he sped out of the house without any warning and he probably wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep anymore. He was too awake.

Plus, Wally loved kids and he had been wanting to meet Dick’s siblings for a while now.

What’s the worse that could happen?  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Even if Wally was going to stay, he wasn’t going to give Dick the satisfaction of knowing he had some kind of power over him. He needed to act cool. Indifferent.

He pulled his wrist out of Dick’s grip to rest it on his hip.

“Fine. What’s the plan?”

He didn’t react to the way Dick beamed at him.

“Well, I’ve been trying to round them up to feed them dinner for the last few hours, but they keep running away! Every time I get close to them, they frickin attack me! With your help, we could probably do it in under 30 minut-Hey! Where are you going?!”

Wally hardly turned his head as he answered.

“Kitchen. If I’m going to run after a bunch of crazy bat kids, I’m going to need fuel. Adios.”

With the reassurance of knowing there were no adults home, Wally sped down the hallway in search of the kitchen. After turning after hallway after hallway, he realized that

  1. He was totally lost
  2. He didn’t even know where the kitchen was to begin with



After what must’ve been his 14th turn, Wally collided into something, sending him and whatever he crashed into flying.

Before he could get back up, someone jumped on top of him and pressed him to the ground. The assailant had bright _teal_ eyes and something sharp pressed against Wally’s neck.

Jesus. Talk about being overdramatic.

_This must be Jason_

“Who are you?!” the boy snarled. “How did you get in here?!”

One second Wally was underneath him and the next he was standing upright a few feet away, dusting the imaginary dirt of his clothes.

“How did you. . . .”

He looked up and gave the kid a lazy smile, wordlessly watching the gears turning in his head before finally-

“ _You’re_ **_Kid Flash!”_**

The boy that had a knife to his throat only a few moments ago was now looking up at Wally in wonder and admiration.

One of Wally’s many, many talents, was how to handle kids

“Jason right?”

The boy nods mutely

“ _Boy_ have I been waiting for us to meet! After everything I’ve heard about you, I knew we were destined to be best friends”

He offers a hand to help Jason up, who takes it instinctually.

“You’ve . . .been wanting to meet _me_?”

Wally’s smile grows at the younger boy’s confusion as he nods enthusiastically

“ _Totally_! Is it really true you swapped Dick’s conditioner with super glue? And put food dye in his toothpaste? And spray tanned half his face while he was asleep? I remember one time the doofus hacked into my phone and pried into _everything_ on there, and the next day he rocked up to the cave his eyebrows shaved. That was you, right?”

Jason bit his lip to hide his smile as he tried not to blush. “yeah, that was me”

Suddenly, Wally engulfed the boy in a tight hug.

“You’re my hero” he muttered against his shoulder

He pulled away almost abruptly and grinned at Jason’s wide-eyed expression. “We gotta team up to prank your brother together sometime. With you on my side, he won’t stand a _chance_!”

Jason smiles as he lets excitement overpower the. . .other stuff he was feeling.

“Yeah! That’d be awesome!”

_Perfect. One down, two to go._

“Great! Oh and by the way, Your house is a damn maze! I’ve been trying to find the kitchen for five minutes! Can you show me where it is? Please?”

“yeah, sure thing. Follow me”

Wally trails after the smaller boy and positively jumps in joy once his eyes spot the kitchen.

He speeds over to it and runs from spot to spot as he takes everything in

“Holy guacamole! This place is _huge_!”

His smile falters when his eyes land on the stove. The empty stove.

“hey uhh Jason? Where’s dinner?”

He turned to see Jason leaning across the wall. “You’re not going to find anything there. The only edible thing dickhead is capable of making is-”

“Nooooo! Dick lemme go!”

Wally turned to the noise of protest to find Dick dragging in . . . a miniature version of himself?

“Come on Tim! Bruce is going to kill me if I don’t feed you dinner. You’re already thinner than a twig, what am I supposed to do if you die of starvation, huh? He’ll do worse than kill me, he’ll take my robin suit for at least a _year_! Now get your lazy butt ove-OOOFF“

Out of nowhere, the small boy, Tim, swings a blue and orange object up to hit Dick in the face and darts away while his brother cradles his jaw.

“HEY! THAT’S _MY_ NERF GUN!”

Jason stomps past Dick without bothering to spare a glace and pounces on the younger boy. Wally watched in bewildered silence as the group of siblings in front of him screamed, hit, kicked and smacked each other in a mess of flailing limbs.

It looked like something out of a looney tunes cartoon.

When the fighting wasn’t amusing him anymore, Wally tore the three boys away from each other and forcefully sat each one down at a chair in the dining room.

Tim spent the next minute staring at Wally with a bewildered expression, before his jaw dropped in shock.

“You’re Kid Flash!”

Standing in front of them, he leaned against a chair and gave them his best lazy grin.

“Yep, and you’re Timmy? The little tech whiz I’ve heard so much about?”

Tim blushed at the praise and the nickname, giving Wally a quick nod.

“Okay good. Now that we got introductions out of the way, I suggest we get some dinner. What does everyone want?”

Tim and Jason look at each other before giving Wally the same confused blank stare.

“What are our options?”

Wally smirked and leaned his face on his palm.

“Anything”

“wait-Anything?!”

“ _Anything_ ” he confirmed.

“PIZZA!”

Wally looked over to Dick for his answer and found his best friend glaring daggers at him.

“we’re not getting _Pizza_ for dinner. Alfred doesn’t like fast food”

Jason and Tim immediately dropped their gazes in disappointment. Wally just rolled his eyes.

“Well Alfred’s not here, is he? And I’m the oldest, so whatever I say goes. And if they want pizza I’m getting them pizza. With your credit card, obviously”

He zipped to stand directly in front of Dick and opened his palm, waggling his fingers a little.

Dick stared up at him and for a moment, Wally thought he wasn’t going to give it to him. But eventually the boy wonder sighed and reached for the wallet in his back pocket.

When Wally gets the card, he smiles and tucks it safely away in his own pocket, zipping it up to ensure he it didn’t fall out while he was running.

“you guys are so damn loud, you woke Damian up and now he won’t go back to sleep!”

Wally turned around and saw a girl about his age carrying a dark haired baby into the room.

He narrowed his eyes as he thoroughly inspected her. She had long red hair, milky smooth skin and pretty green eyes. A very familiar combination, considering how often he looked at his own reflection.

So _this_ was Barbara Gordon. The crush Dick had been telling him about. Just the person Wally wanted to meet. Terrific.

He glanced over to his best friend, and saw him staring at Barbara contently. Wally quickly caught himself and forced his expression to be neutral. He didn’t care who Dick had a crush on. He didn’t.

Especially not when said crush looked like a _female version of him!_

Nope, definitely not.

This was going to be a loooooong night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another Wally centric fic. It's pretty obvious he's my fav lol
> 
> There'll be more! I'd love to know what you think of it so far :)
> 
> Let me know if there’s something you specifically want to see, requests are great 😊


End file.
